wings_of_fire_experiments_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Glare/GL6R3
"4LL 1 3V3R DR34M3D 0F W42 TH3 2KY." Glare is a SkyWing Experiment owned by MirageTree. Appearance/Description * Red scales * Vibrant amber eyes * Slitted pupils * (old) Damaged left wing, covered in bandages * (new) Left wing is mechanical, but made to match the rest of her, colored red and matching her other wing. * Right wing is larger than a normal SkyWing's * A few inches shorter than average height * Female * Age is eight, nearly nine Experiment Results * Extremely good eyesight * Night vision * Sensitive to bright light * Very intelligent * Right wing was successfully enhanced, but left is mangled * Left wing caused her a lot of pain * Able to hypnotize dragons for a short time * Born in lab, many escape attempts. * Recently given mechanical wing replacement. Personality * Serious * Clever * Doesn't trust immediately * Acts a bit more emotional when wing is hurting her * Doesn't normally use tech speak, except when she doesn't want scientists to understand her, is panicking, trying to hypnotize lots of dragons at once, or in a pain * Dreams of flying (now can!) * Good memory * Enjoys intelligence and hypnosis tests * Gay History * Born in the lab * Made many escape attempts, both on her own and with other experiments * Eventually escaped during Frost attacking lab with a few others, including Tropic. * She and Tropic ran away to the mountains. Relationships * Blaze-Trusts Blaze after their multiple shared escape attempts. Concerned and protective of her. Friend. * Flutter-Was impressed after seeing him paralyze several guards. Wanted to escape with him and Blaze. Friend * Snowfox-Strongly dislikes the guard, but also fears her a little. * Tropic-Glare trusts her. She was suspicious of her at first, but now sees her as a friend. Grateful-Tropic's allowed her to see the sky, given her functional wings, let her see her friends, and now helped them to escape. Only lab worker Glare likes and obeys (most of the time.) Protective of her, any experiment who hurts her for being head scientist is going to have to face Glare. Has a crush on her. * Cobra-Hasn't seen her much, but hated her instantly. Wins Glare's most hated scientist/guard/lab worker. * Procrea-Trusts her. Sees her as fun to talk to. * 3X-Glad they broke into lab and allowed experiments to escape, but still doesn't trust. Knows his weakness of electricity. * Frostburn-Glad they broke into lab and allowed experiments to escape, but still doesn't trust. * Moonbeam-Does not like or trust her, angry at her for possessing Tropic. Wins Glare's most hated experiment. * Siren and Basilisk-Has only met once, thinks it's interesting they can both hypnotize/affect dragons with their eyes. Wary of the fact her hypnosis doesn't work on them. * Lust/Capuchin-Neutral. Unaware she works for the lab. (From before replacement wing. Also I should have flipped it because the damaged wing is on her left, oops!) Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:Females Category:SkyWings